Party Adventure
by LeatherCouch
Summary: Parties, cake, people attacked by doors, magic muffins, Kronos dancing, what more could you ask for? I decided to continue this story for some reason. RnR plz
1. Chapter 1

**My Birthday Bash**

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. My life is almost normal. Oops, did I say almost normal? I meant it is crazy! Today was my 15th birthday and I was having a party at my apartment. My mom invited Grover, Annabeth, and several other kids from Camp-Halfblood. Annabeth was the only one not here right now. "What's taking her so long?" asked Grover. "Maybe she got eaten by monsters," Clarisse said hopefully as she went to the door to check. Just then, the door opened and Clarisse went flying. "Did the party start yet?!" Annabeth panted. She looked like she was eaten by monsters. "Um, not really, your only **2 HOURS LATE**!" exclaimed Clarisse as she got up from the floor. "Okay geez, I was getting the cake," Annabeth said and she showed her the big cake. "Whats up Annabeth!" Grover bloated, running up to give her a goat hug. She put down the cake and spread her arms open. All of the sudden Clarisse stuck out her foot and Grover tripped head first in the cake. "No!" I exclaimed. Grover picked himself up from the ground. "Darn you Clarisse, CAKE FIGHT!" yelled Grover as he picked up a piece of cake and threw it at her.

The next 30 minutes was like the Trojan War (with cake). "Ares owns!" yelled Clarisse while she picked up some cake near the door. Just then the door opened and yet again the door hit Clarisse. The guy at the door was looking in our apartment like there were aliens in there. "L-Letter for M-Mr Jackson," stammered the guy by the door. Percy opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Percy,

It's me Luke, please save me. I finally realized the evil in Kronos's plans. I was caught releasing the prisoners on our boat. I am being guarded, but right now the guards are changing their shifts. Please help!

Luke

Annabeth fainted. "Yay, Annabeth fainted!" said Clarisse. Then the door, yet again opened. Clarisse went flying from the door. Chiron came in with his wheelchair. "Percy, this is a serious problem, what will you do?" asked Chiron. "I will go on a quest to save Luke," I said. "Okay, you can take 3 other campers with you," explained Chiron. "Annabeth and Grover are definitely coming, anyone else want to come?" asked Percy. Everyone looked away and started whistling. "I do!" yelled Clarisse, while she got up. Percy sighed, "Whatever, just get your stuff and lets go."

While they were exiting Clarisse stopped near the door. "Why are you stopping?" asked Grover. "Um, I'm scared of doors now," said Clarisse. _Omg_ Percy thought _shes scared of doors now, I can't blame her she was hit like 5 times._

And thus the journey begins!


	2. Chapter 2

**The italicize is Percy's thoughts.**

**Um, well here is ch 2**

**Y.M.C.A**

We headed towards Target to first get our supplies. We got everything we needed there. Sleeping bags, food, clothes, and all the other necessities to go on an adventure. "Get whatever you want guys, its on me," said Clarisse. _Hmm Clarisse is being nice something must be up_. "Um, why?" asked Annabeth. "Just because!" said Clarisse. We got everything else we wanted. I got a new pair of $1000 Nike shoes. Grover got an electronic reed pipe set, and some music books along with that (we told him his music sucked). Annabeth got like a billion books. Clarisse got a toy light saber for fun. "Why do you want a toy light saber?" asked Grover. "Because it's so cool!" said Clarisse. _Okay that's weird….._ "Hey Clarisse, how are going to pay for all of this?" I asked. Clarisse replied, "Don't worry about it I can get anything you guys want." We got a lot of other crap we wanted. I got a portable DVD player, and Grover got a PSP. Of course, all Annabeth wanted were books. We got to the cash register and Clarisse did all the talking. "Excuse me ma'am , the girls toilets are clogged can you unclog it so I can take a crap?" asked Clarisse in a strangled voice like she couldn't hold her laughter. "Oh hell, I'll unclog it right away!" said the clerk. Then all of the sudden Clarisse took off with the cart. We quickly followed her. "Hey!" Annabeth exclaimed, "you're stealing!" "No, I'm borrowing," explained Clarisse, "Just for a long time, okay!" "NO! That's not damn righ----. She stopped when she noticed Clarisse was starting to rip one of Annabeth's favorite books. "Nooo, whatever you say is the best my master, don't rip my books please!" moaned Annabeth. "Okay lets put our load down now," said Clarisse.

We headed toward Clarisse's "borrowed" Ferrari. _Omg I wonder how she will be able to drive, I mean she looks like she's old enough to drive but where's her license?_ "Okay, now with my "borrowed" license, if we get caught we have proof we're old enough," said Clarisse. _Omg so that is what she's going to do, well I have to admit it a pretty good idea._

Annabeth couldn't hold up with Clarisse's "borrowing" any longer, the next time she stole something she would tell the cops. While we were driving to the Y.M.C.A, (where Luke was rumored to be) Clarisse stopped by a balloon stand. "Ooo, I'm going to get a balloon," said Clarisse. When she got the balloon,

Annabeth finally cracked. "Police! Police! Stop that girl she's stealing a balloon!" she yelled. A police car stopped by. "What's the matter?" he asked. "That girl over there stole a balloon. "Hey, tell me, are you smart, and can you read?" he asked. "Um, yeah," said Annabeth, "why?" "Well, it says on the stand **FREE BALLOONS!**" he yelled. "O," Annabeth gaped, "Um sorry, just go chase a donut or something." "WHAT!" the policeman yelled. Annabeth quickly ran away.

When we got to the entrance, Clarisse went to open the door. Someone opened it from inside. Guess what happens? Yet again she went flying. _Ow, how many times is she going to get hit? What the hell? Are those Barbie underpants? _After I stopped goggling at her strange underpants, I followed my friends into the swimming area. "What the hell….?" Grover stated. Inside was the Princess Andromeda, but for some reason the boat had a whole lot of monsters were on the boat, dancing?

There was a big disco ball hovering above the boat. The song Y.M.C.A was playing while people were dancing. "Guys! You're here!" yelled Luke coming out of the pool. "Wait!" I said, I was really confused, "you said Kronos was evil and you were being held prisoner. "Oh, what I meant is that Kronos finally came out of his coffin, now now it's not that bad, so he wanted to party and his dancing was so bad I couldn't help but keep staring!" "So, um, can we join the party?" asked a blushing Annabeth. "Sure!" replied Luke. I watched them dancing on the boat and while they did this weird dance, Luke threw Annabeth into the air and he couldn't catch her so she went flying into the pool. She came out dripping wet, and she yelled to do it again cause it was fun then she tripped. "What happened to her?" Asked Clarisse while she got some candy by the door. Everyone stopped, including Kronos who was break dancing. _Well obviously she fell, duh._ "Oh my goodness, she fell!" said Clarisse. Then, of course the door opened, Clarisse went flying, and Chiron came in. "Percy Annabeth has been tripped by the evil water god," explained Chiron. "Um, there is a evil water god, what is his name?" I asked. "Um, well its kind of odd but here it is: Inkelpishmofkuhkunmoip," explained Chiron. _Okay……._ "So Percy, I have been informed by the Oracle that you must do this:

You will travel west,

To be the best,

And you must catch them all,

It is your destiny!

"So, I used my electronic Oracle Translator(as seen on TV.) and it told me you must go west to find the magic muffin that will heal Annabeth," explained Chiron "Um okay fair enough, when do I go?" I asked. "Right now if you can," said Chiron. "Okay I'll take Luke with me too," I said. Let the muffin hunt, begin!

**Do you like it?**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Some one please give me ideas about my next chapters. I guarantee that I will get more chapters in this way. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to petvet341 for this idea. **

**Ch 3 is up!**

**Sorry it took so long, I forgot this existed! **

I Find a Muffin in a Toilet 

So, we rode the bus to Texas (that was were the Underworld was currently at) for a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, long time doing nothing for a while. Or so we thought…….

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" "For the 56th time Luke! Shut up!" I yelled. Luke had been singing that for a very, very, very, oh you get it. We tried everything we could do to shut him up. Grover had an idea. "Hey Luke, look under there, said Grover. "Under where?" asked Luke. "Haha you said underwear!" we laughed. It was our goal to get him frustrated enough so we could get him to cry. It was also very, very, very, you know the drill, fun. "Sorry, Luke we were just bored, c'mon high five," I said. Luke looked grumpy but he still went to high five. I quickly put my hand down and said, "Raise your hand if you're gay!" Luke saw that he was raising his hands and moaned. "Hey guys stop being mean to me or I'll tell on you," whined Luke. "Okay, okay," we told him. But we weren't done….. "Luke have you ever seen the movie gay people say no?" asked Clarisse in a serious tone. "Um , no" answered Luke. "Haha, your gay!" we laughed. "Stop teasing me!" cried Luke, "your bullies!" He started crying like a baby. Grover quickly snatched out a camera and took pictures of Luke. Luke was sucking his thumb like a baby. "Mommy, I want mommy," moaned Luke. _Now this was getting a bit out of hand_. "Hey Luke, if we give you a hundred dollars, will you shut up?" "Um, sure!" Luke stopped crying. We gave him a hundred dollars, what Luke didn't know was that we took it out his own wallet.

We finally got to Texas in while. "Now kids," said the bus driver as we left, "don't forget to eat fruit salad." ** Fruit salad! Yummy Yummy! Fruit salad! Yummy Yummy! **Where the backround music came from, I had no idea. Luke counted his money while we walked around to find out where the Underworld was. He kept saying "I get money," under his breath. All of the sudden, some guy popped out. "Who the hell are you?!" I asked. "It's me 50," replied the stranger. Then it hit me. He was 50 cent, in his gangster clothes: the Dora the Explorer shirt, the Pokemon hat, his teletubby pants, yeah and that stuff. Around Texas, those were the types of clothes gangsters wore. "Okay kids, if you get money, then I have to tell you something too," he said "I get money! I-I get money! I get money! I-I get money! That was about the weirdest thing that happened so while he was rapping, we quietly sneaked away. Luke asked an innocent civilian, "Excuse me, do you know where the Underworld is?" Luke must've lost his mind cause this guy was 97 mortal, also 3 ugly. I was about to slap him when the guy replied, "Yeah sure it's right over there," "Now what are you talking about mortal," I asked, "that's no Underwwwwwwwoah--- I stopped there when I saw where he was pointing. The building, it was a building, was humungous. It was called the **Underworld Casino. **Underneath, it said: If your dead, and your low on your dough, make some money here!

We cautiously approached the casino. On the front desk was some one. Not Chiron Charon, okay Charon. "Finally, something that makes sense," Grover sighed. But nothing was normal. The front desk was actually a pool table. WTF? We saw dead people playing poker, rolling dice, playing slot machine, and doing other, well, poker things. We walked up to Charon. "Hey Charon, I started, "where can I find a muffin around here?" "Hmmmm?" replied Charon, "Uh the bathroom." We headed towards the bathroom. There was a sign that said: beware, if toilet clogs, it shall stink! We opened the door and saw a HUGE toilet. Omg it was that giant pit thing that was in the Under world. What was it Tartus, Tarterus, oh, it'd Tarter Sauce! "Where can we find a muffin asked Clarisse? Just then a muffin popped out. "Merry Christmas!" said a voice. "Um, it's not Christmas," I said. "Oh,…… well just take the muffin!" the voice said. We took the muffin. Finally, the muffin has been found!


	5. Chapter 5

Casino Royale

Now that we had the muffin, we decided to leave Texas and go back to camp. But not before we had a little fun. We walked up to the slot machines when a random dead guy wearing a suit came out of nowhere.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE!" he boomed, "NONE SHALT ENTER THE SLOT MACHINES WITHOUT THY PERMISSION!"

"I got this guys," I whispered to the rest of us, "IT IS I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PERCY JACKSON!"

"Well man, come on in dawgs," answered the dead guy, "but don't forget your quarters yall!"

He lead us to the slot machines where couple hellhounds were playing the slot machines. The hellhounds were, well, different. The one closest to us was wearing a tilted hat with a HUUGE necklace hanging down his neck. The rest were just had just as much bling bling.

"Okay dawgs, have fun yall," said the dead guy, and he left us.

Clarisse gave us each a "borrowed" 100 dollar bill and we got change from the change machine. The next hour was a time of intense hoping to win the jackpot, and swearing. Apparently no one had one the jackpot. I looked up at the jackpot number and my jaws dropped. The current jackpot was 999,798,234,234,234,111,340 dollars. I then realized no one must of one in the last millennium. But I thought wrong.

"Holy Chicken!" yelled Clarisse, "I won the frikin jackpot.

Just then, 999,798,234,234,234,111,340 dollar coins shot out at Clarisse. She was blasted all the way to the entrance of the casino. She was covered in a huge mountain of coins. But still, the coins kept coming. Grover, Luke and I looked for a way out, but the entrance was blocked. We were doomed. Or were we. Luke took out his I Phone and dialed 911. Just as the receiver answer, a coin shot out of nowhere at his phone. Luke just stared at the remains of his phone.

"Nooooooo!" was his only answer.

"We have to get out of this money hell!" yelled Grover.

I agreed, but how? Just then, the door opened and Clarisse went flying, again. There at the door was James Bond. I have no idea why the heck he was here, but he saved our lives. He started shooting the slot machine, and the coins stopped coming out. We all thanked Bond and go a photograph with him.

"007 out," and with that, he disappeared.

We bagged the coins, or at least some of it, and left on our way back to camp. It would be an easy trip back. Or would it?


	6. Chapter 6

The Journey Back

As soon as we left the Underworld Casino, we headed towards a taxicab. When we got in the taxi, random lights came out of nowhere blinding us.

"Welcome to Cash Cab!" announced the taxi driver. (For those who don't know, Cash Cab is a show on the Discovery Channel)

I walked straight out the cab, and the other followed me. We were all fed up with games, and cash. We soon found the same bus that took us from Camp and we were soon on the way back. Luke yet again was pissing us off. For some reason he had a banana in his hand, and he was telling everyone he could squeeze it and it would fly out.

"Shut up!" yelled Clarisse, and with that, she gave Luke an atomic wedgie. She pulled his tightie whities up so high, his underpants ripped. Luke just stared with such a painful expression we couldn't help but laugh. And on the ceiling, were the remains of a splattered banana. He must have squeezed it so hard, the banana came out of the peel. Luke, without sound, toppled out of his seat. When we got off the bus, we were so tired; we decided to visit the Mattress Giant. We all found a comfy mattress and got ready to sleep.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed a worker, "You cant just stay there you have to-- on the other hand stay as long as you want."

Why did he change his mind? Ask the bag of money in his hands. When I woke up, I felt great. So did the rest of us. Luke however had to sleep on his stomach due do a painful ass.

"I feel so great, I could hug a tree!" said Clarisse, as she stretched her arms. Of course, the most natural thing happened, and a tree grew out of the floor. She hugged it, then we left. On the way out guess what happened, the door opened on Clarisse. She went flying, and landed on a mattress and went back to sleep. Coming into the store was a mean looking guy.

"Hey! You cant just slam doors into people!" Grover exclaimed.

Well he just did, so we decided to take matters into our hands.

"Hey man, your pretty, pretty ugly!" I told him.

The guy got pretty angry, and he challenged me to a yo mamma joke contest. How could I refuse?

"Yo mamma so stupid, she was brought a ruler to bed to see how long she slept" said the guy.

"Well, yo mamma so stupid she brought a spoon to the Super Bowl!" I replied back.

"Yo mamma so fat, people run around her for excersice." yelled the guy.

"Yo mamma so fat, when she steps on a scale, it reads, "one at a time please!" I yelled back.

The next few moments were very painful, but in the end, the guy went out the door crying. The workers at Mattress Giant just stared at me. Then, for some reason they started clapping. I guess this was the greatest yo mamma moment of their lives. I left feeling all proud. When we were almost there, I asked Grover to get the muffin ready. When he did, we marched into the YMCA. The lights were still going. Man! How long can they party? When we got in, we saw Kronos doing some crazy disco moves. Annabeth was lying on the ground next to Chiron.

"So, you have found the magic muffin," said Chiron.

"Yes, through great peril and adventure, we have obtained the muffin," I replied.

"So where is it?" Chiron asked.

"Grover has it" I told him.

We went over to Grover, where he was dancing with female satyrs. I asked him for the muffin.

"What muffin?" he asked.

"Ummmm, the muffin you had 10 seconds ago.

He looked at me and then replied, "Oh that muffin! I ate it."

"WHAT!" yelled a familiar voice.

It was Annabeth. Why the heck was she up without eating the muffin.

"Why did you eat the muffin that was supposed to save me from dieing?!" she exclaimed. "great, now I'm dead."

"Umm, Annabeth, your alive," I told her.

She looked at herself and blinked.

"Oh" was her reply. Does that mean we went to get the muffin for no reason! OMG.

"Oh well," said Annabeth, "LETS PARTY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Stand**

Oh well, I guess this quest was a waste of time. Still, I guess there are no more bad guys since Kronos is, well weird. Our group split up and we each went to a different place. Annabeth went over to a whole bunch of nerdy people. It must have been the book club or something. Luke played with a whole bunch of preschoolers. I know its odd, but he's almost a preschooler too. Grover was with a whole bunch of girls. Holy! Grover is a pimp! He had girls in both arms. Ah well, I guess I don't know him as well now. Clarisse started boxing this guy called Rocky Balboa. Whoa, she was beating the crap outta him. Me? I decided to start trouble. Little did I know, that I would start something close to a world war.

I went to the armory they had behind the YMCA, a water gun armory. They had every thing, water guns, water balloons, water rockets, water snipers, everything and more. I stuck dual water pistols in my pockets. I also took a sack of water balloons. Then, I took the main weapons. I took with me a water assault rifle, and I put a sniper on my back. Now, to start some trouble.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" I yelled when I went back to the pool. They all stared at me.

"What the shizzle do you kafizzle, my nizzle pizzle chizzle for?!" yelled Kronos, for whatever reason.

"Um…….WATER FIGHT!" I yelled.

The next few moments reminded me of WW 2. However, WW 2 was definitely less violent. I have to say, since it was a free for all death match, it was definitely chaotic. I hid behind a barrel (they don't really have barrels at they YMCA) and started shooting over head. Oh God. Someone was wielding a water bazooka, and he was pointing it straight at me. The next moment was in slow motion. I jumped sideways from the barrel while he shot the bazooka. There was a giant explosion of water that I barely survived. I shot him with my sniper right in the cocktail peanuts.

I did well for the next few minutes, although I got hit sometimes, when I noticed a lot of shooting coming from one area. It was Clarisse. She was using a friggin machine gun. I didn't even know those existed. She noticed me, and started shooting me. I jumped in the pool for cover. But that was a bad, bad, bad idea. Out of nowhere, Tyson cannon balled into the pool. Well, it only hurt a lot. Where he jumped, the area parted like the Red Sea. I flew out of the pool, and landed on Clarisse's head. Well, at least she was knocked out. This war must stop. And it did, In such a painful way. Out came Chiron, holding a water bomb, and atomic water bomb. When it blew, people flew out of the YMCA in a burst of water. I can say one thing. It hurt. And thus ends my first party adventure.

**This story will keep going on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Monster Movie Madness**

**A/N I just decided to add more to this story and make it continous.**

Well, today is my 16th birthday. I hope nothing will go wrong. Most likely nothing will go wrong. Kronos, the gods, and everyone else agreed the prophecy about me was fake. So, oh well.

Today, I was celebrating my birthday at the movies with a bunch of people from camp, the same people from my last birthday. We decided to watch a new movie about a giant man eating monster.

"Oh my gosh these are so good," moaned Grover.

Grover had found out he loved nachos, even more than enchiladas. So, he only bought 20 orders of nachos. During the movie, we had to move because of a fat guy sitting in front of us. He blocked the whole movie, so we asked him to move. He couldn't cause he was stuck. The guy said he was in there for over 3 days. We just left him there and moved.

"This movie sucks!" yelled Clarisse in the middle of the movie.

People sushed her, and for some reason the monster in the movie looked at her. The next thing that happened was odd, very odd. The monster came out of the screen.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I took out my sword and attacked it. It swatted me aside like a fly. The monster started flailing it's arms, and the ceiling started to collapse. The monster went towards Grover, and it started eating his nachos. Grover was no longer scared, but angry.

"Oh no you didn't, NO YOU DIDN'T!" Grover screamed.

Grover started punching the monster as hard as he can. Needless to say, the monster seemed frightened. He picked up Grover and was going to eat him.

"Nooo!" pleaded Grover, "don't eat me, you man eating monster, I'm not a man!"

Grover tried desperately to get out.

"Don't! please do--"

His words stopped then. Annabeth tried throwing popcorn at the monster, but nothing happened. Luke tried throwing candy at the monster, but nothing happened. Clarisse shot it with a bazooka, and something happened. Wait, were did she get a bazooka from? The monster was angry now that he had a hole in his stomach. But then Grover popped out of it's stomach.

"I'm back! I'm back!" exclaimed Grover, who seemed happy he wasn't eaten. Just then, a giant bolder fell on his back. "Oh my back, my back," moaned Grover.

Clarisse shot the monster one more time in the head, and it's head exploded. For some reason, candy burst out of his head like a piñata. We took some candy, and left the movie theatre.

We decided to go to camp, because we were bored , so we tried Iris Messaging the camp. Too bad we had no drachmas. Annabeth asked this random mortal if he had any drachmas. What the heck was she doing? The guy was mortal, how would even know what drachmas are? Of course, the mortal had about 5 of them in his pocket for some reason. He gave them to us, and we went to a private place to IM. As soon as we contacted camp, I noticed a campfire in the background. Wait! It was only 2 pm, why would they have a campfire. They also seemed to be singing the campfire song song. We told Chiron we would go to camp and we just left.

"I'm hungry," Luke kept saying.

"Close you peephole!" I yelled at him.

However, we were kind of hungry too, so we visited McDonalds.

"What would you like sir," worker asked Luke.

"Well, I want chicken nuggets," he said thoughtfully, "because _I'm into nuggets yall, I'm into nuggets yall! I'm into nuggets yall, I'm into nuggets yall!""_

We went along with him.

"_McNuggets, McNuggets, what? McNuggets, McNuggets, what? McNuggets, McNuggets, what?" _

"_Ketchup and Mayo, Ketchup and Mayo!" _

"_Dip it in that bar-b-q sauce, Ketchup and Mayo!" _

"_Dip it in that bar-b-q sauce_ !" "_McNuggets, McNuggets, what? McNuggets, McNuggets, what? McNuggets, McNuggets, what?"_ "_Chicken McNuggets"_ And with that we ordered a bucket of chicken nuggets. Now that we were fed and ready, we head on to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Whatever

**_A/N I couldn't think of a name for this chapter because I didn't even know what I was going to write about_**.

Now that we were fed, we had to hitch a ride to camp. We had couple choices: walk there (20 miles), call air force and ask for plane, or find some one on the road to take us. We decided to hitch a ride since it was the most reasonable thing.

"My feet hurt!" Luke complained while we were walking down the road.

"Shut up!" Clarisse yelled, then she threw a tomato at him.

Just then, a huge truck rolled down the road. We stuck our thumbs out hoping for a ride. The truck driver slowed to a steady stop and we went towards the truck.

"Thank you sir," I started walking into the truck when I noticed something very odd about the driver.

Um, the bus driver was Chuck Norris. We just stared at him. Um.

"Where are you fellows headed," he asked us in a very truck driver-like voice.

"Camp Half-Blood!" Luke blurted. Annabeth punched him in the arm.

Chuck scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I was headed there myself," he told us.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "you're a half-blood!?"

"Yup, some of us live till we're adults."

We just went on the bus confused. While in the truck, Chuck started singing "The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Rounds" Luke joined him. Soon, we all joined him and started singing our lungs out. We went from songs like 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall to things like Sesame Street songs. Sure it was weird, but we had fun. After what seemed to be ages, he stopped close to camp.

"Why'd we stop?" Grover asked.

"Um, there is a Sphinx in front of us," Chuck told us, "I'll take care of it!"

He started rolling up his sleeves and took out a machine gun.

"No! No!" yelled Annabeth, "I'll take care of it.

"You have one chance to answer my question," the Sphinx said, "if you fail you die, if you pass, well, you pass."

"Here's your question: True, False, or Potato, Does George Bush wear pink underwear?"

We all knew the answer was true but Annabeth was sweating and didn't seem to know.

"Um,um,um," Annabeth stuttered, "Potato!"

"Wrong now prepare to die!" the Sphinx started, " Now--wait you're right!"

Sure enough, there on the answer machine was potato. We passed, however, Chuck Norris got impatient and shot the sphinx full with bronze bullets. Well, we would've passed anyways.

By the time we got there, it was night and all of us were exhausted. Chrion came out to meet us when we got there.

"You guys are in time for our special capture tomorrow the flag game against Kronos." He said.

"Darn. how come I have to be the bad guy!" Luke whined.

"Well, lets get to bed," Chuck said.

Chiron turned towards Chuck stiffly. We all went silent for no reason.

"Alas, it has been a while before I've heard that voice," Chiron whispered, "The voice of Chuck Norris, son of Poseidon."

**_Um, random chapter, review!_**


End file.
